


Come to the dark side, we have domaćica

by Mirha



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Attempted Seduction, Boys Kissing, Demon Sime, Dirty Talk, Human Dejan, M/M, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: For a demon, corrupting a human soul isn’t difficult. Šime has already done it a thousand times. So why are things so different with Dejan?





	Come to the dark side, we have domaćica

Šime looked around, his black wings twitching as he tried to spot his victim of the day in the crowded coffee shop. For now, he stayed invisible to the eyes of the many humans gathered here. This mission could be his chance to gain a reputation in the underworld. All the demons sent before him had failed to corrupt the human he was assigned to, and everyone would respect Šime if he managed to do better than them.

No matter what kind of honorable man Dejan Lovren was, before the end of the day, Šime would encourage him to do some evil deed.

Finally, he recognized his prey in the waiting line. Handsome, strong jaw, brown eyes, there was no mistaking him for someone else. He looked somewhat tense and so Šime decided that the best course of action was to get on his nerves. Humans succumbed to anger and wrath so easily…

He waited a few seconds, until he was sure no one was looking in his direction, then he put on a human appearance, his wings staying hidden thanks to his magic. With a smirk on his lips, Šime willingly bumped into the human, forcing his way into the waiting line. He pissed off a few customers who muttered angry imprecations, but Dejan didn’t react.

Šime frowned, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ah, there it was. With some luck, the man would be upset enough to punch him in the face and start a fight, if Šime managed to be obnoxious enough. Nothing like violence to corrupt a soul…

Except the touch wasn’t harsh, but almost tender. And when Šime turned around, he discovered that Dejan didn’t look mad. On the contrary, calm vibes emanated from him and he even smiled at the demon.

“Don’t bother.”

“Don’t touch me, you asshole! If you want me to move, then you can go fu...”

Šime hoped the human would react violently to vulgarity, but his smile didn’t falter as he interrupted the demon.

“That’s not what I’m talking about. All I’m saying is I know what you are, and you shouldn’t waste your time trying to corrupt me. It won’t work.”

“What?”

Šime froze, fear rushing over him. Was this a trap? Maybe this man was in fact an angel, here to capture unsuspecting demons like himself? No, it couldn’t be. Ivan was one of the demons who failed to corrupt him and he came back unscathed. Also, he would have warned Šime if there was anything dangerous about this mission.

“Your wings. I can see them. Actually, I could see you the moment you entered the shop. I know other humans can’t see angels and demons, but somehow, I do. Don’t ask me why, I have no idea. Just so you know that pretending to be someone else won’t get you anywhere.”

Šime’s jaw dropped as he gazed at Dejan with astonishment. Never in his life had he heard of a human able to see past the illusions produced by demons. But at least he wasn’t an angel, which was good news in itself.

“Wow, I’ve never met anyone like you before! I guess corrupting you we’ll be a little more harder than planned, then.”

“You should just give up already. That’s what the other demons did when they learned about my ability, anyway.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint, but I’m not one to back down from a challenge!”

Šime sent Dejan a playful wink and the human’s cheeks grew a tad redder. The demon smirked, happy with himself. Now he knew exactly what he had to do so that Dejan would fall into his grip. Also, the human being totally his type was just the icing on the cake.

“Sorry, but it won’t work. You’re not the first one who tried, you know?”

“All the more glory for me when I’ll succeed!”

“Excuse me, but do you actually want to order something?”

They both jumped in surprise when the barista talked to them, too enraptured in their conversation.

“Ah yes, sorry. A coffee, please.” Dejan answered.

“And I’ll have a milkshake.” Šime quickly added.

Before Dejan could protest and say that they weren’t ordering together, the barista was already gone to make their drinks. He stared coldly at the demon while Šime looked like the cat who just got the cream.

“I’m not paying for that. Just warning you.”

“C’mon, don’t be a joy killer. I’m sure that having me around is way more fun than drinking coffee all on your own. Also, I’ll let you know that I have money of my own, thank you very much.”

That being said, he gave Dejan a few coins so he could pay for the whole order. They didn’t wait for long before their drinks were ready. The human headed for a secluded table, far from the crowd and Šime followed him there, sitting right next to him.

“I didn’t say you could stalk me, demon.”

“Well, I didn’t ask for permission. The name’s Šime by the way, not demon. Look, it would sound offending if I called you human instead of Dejan, no?”

“Honestly, I’m more worried about how you found out about my name.”

“Ah, demon powers and all that. Nothing important. Anyway, you don’t have to worry about me staying here, I’m sure you’ll enjoy my company.”

“I certainly won’t if you keep disturbing me when all I want is to drink coffee in peace.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I can be quiet.”

Dejan raised an eyebrow, not convinced, but Šime went back on focusing on his own milkshake. The human waited for a while, suspicious and expecting some kind of trickery, but the demon kept his word and stayed silent, even though he wouldn’t leave. Dejan decided he would enjoy his coffee in spite of his presence, so he took a sip of the hot drink, only to choke on it a second later.

Šime was licking suggestively at the straw of his milkshake, his eyes staring straight at Dejan. He hummed before closing his mouth around the plastic and sucking in the most erotic way possible. He loved having an audience as he ran his tongue over his lips in an inviting way.

The human quickly regained composure, but Šime wasn’t having any of that. So he drank some of his milkshake, before carefully letting some of the white drops fall on his chin. He was about to fake a moan when Dejan finally made a move. The demon grinned, thinking he had won this.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Dejan leaned towards him, yes, but only to swipe the mess out of his face with a napkin. The touch was gentle, though, and it made Šime’s skin tingle.

“Don’t do that kind of things in public, it’s embarrassing. And don’t play with your food!”

“No need to worry, sweetheart, I’m currently using my invisibility. Also, if I can’t play with food… Well, I guess I’ll just find myself another toy.”

The demon moved from his chair, only to straddle Dejan’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. A pretty blush appeared on his cheeks as Šime smiled cockily.

“W-what do you think you’re doing?” Dejan stammered.

“Isn’t that obvious?” The devil almost purred.

He started moving his hips slowly, his lips opened in a “o” of pleasure. His prey’s breath became heavy with lust and Šime let out a laugh of satisfaction before leaning down so he could whisper in Dejan’s hear in his most seductive voice.

“You don’t have to resist your urges, just give in. Use my body as you wish. You could take me right here, in the middle of this coffee shop, and nobody would now. I’m sure you would feel so good in me… I could fulfill your wildest, dirtiest fantasies. All you have to do is ask for it.”

He took a glimpse at Dejan’s eyes. Ah, there it was. The lust he was looking for. Just one more little push, and he would be gone. So Šime put a few centimeters of distance between him and the human, only to remove his own shirt while stretching out, exposing his muscles in the process. It didn’t take long until Dejan’s hands were on him, but not in the way he expected.

His fingers reverently brushed the tattoo in the middle of his chest, his eyes full of questions.

“I wasn’t expecting a demon to have a cross painted on his skin.”

Šime shivered, because fuck, that voice was doing things to him, rendering him more vulnerable than he liked. He gritted his teeth because he wasn’t the one supposed to be seduced here, damn it.

“Well, all demons are fallen angels, you know. Also, I’m trying to be sexy here, in case you didn’t notice.”

“Yeah, got that alright.” The human replied before gently pushing Šime’s hips away.

The demon pouted, but he knew how to recognize a lost battle when he saw one. He got out of Dejan’s lap and got back to his seat, his arms crossed to show his irritation. But maybe there was more to that than just failing this mission. Maybe a part of him was dying to know how it would feel to be loved by Dejan, and not only in a physical way.

“Can I know what I did wrong, exactly? Am I not your type?”

“You never give up, do you?” Dejan sighed.

“Just tell me!” Šime whined, laying his chin on his arms in an adorable way.

“Alright, you’re totally my type, and you’re making this really hard on me, happy now?”

Ah, so Šime wasn’t reading his reactions wrong. He tried putting a hand on Dejan’s thigh, but the human quickly gripped his wrist, preventing him from doing so.

“Stop doing that. I can’t have you, not like that.”

“But why? You want me, don’t you? Listen, is this is about not having sex in public, we could always go somewhere more private and…”

“No, I don’t want this because I can tell you’re doing it out of obligation, to make me guilty of a sin of lust or whatever. It would be taking advantage of you. I can’t do that.”

Šime wasn’t expecting that reason. He blushed, moved by Dejan’s thoughtfulness. Okay, so this mission was proving way harder than planned, but he wasn’t out of cards in his hand yet.

“Got that. Well, if lust doesn’t work, guess I’ll just try… Ah, I know, gluttony!”

The demon snapped his fingers and a second later, a box filled with domaćica appeared in his hand. Dejan’s eyes grew wide, before he burst out laughing.

“Hey, this isn’t funny, don’t laugh!”

The human wiped tears out of his eyes, a big smile splattered over his face.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just… This is getting ridiculous. You demons can make domaćica appear on will? Just like that? That seems oddly specific.”

“I’m a creature of the underworld, I can do most anything! Also, everyone loves domaćica!”

“Calm down, I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just… I wasn’t expecting the whole ‘come to the dark side, we have cookies’ story to be a real thing.”

“Not just, cookies, domaćica! You sure you don’t want some?”

“Well, it would be rather rude to eat something I didn’t buy here.”

“It’s invisible! Like me! No one would bother you!”

“Sorry, but I’m not sure eating invisible food is a good idea.”

“If you take it like that, I’m having it, then! Nah!”

Dejan stared with fondness as Šime started eating the sweets, a look of defiance on his face. Half way through it, he started mumbling about the difficulty of his mission.

“I never should have accepted this job. I mean, Ivan failed at it, so what did I expect? Still, he could have warned me about your ability…”

“Ivan, that other demon? Oh, he never had any idea I could see or hear him. He was way too busy flirting with that cute angel of his, Luka, to notice.”

This time, it was Šime who almost spat out his food out of shock.

“Wait, Ivan and an angel? You must be kidding me! There’s no way in hell he’d fall for one of those feathery bastards!”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but last time I saw him, his tongue was in that angel’s mouth. It was a bit creepy, really, to have them making out so heavily right next to me. And I’m not even talking about the tension between them before they confessed their feelings.”

“Right now I don’t know if I should be deceived in Ivan, or happy that I’ll have something to tease him with for the next hundred years. At least I didn’t completely waste my day.” The demon sighed.

“Alright, enough of this.”

Šime blinked, surprised when Dejan took domaćica out of the box and started eating it.

“I thought you didn’t want it!”

“You’re right, but I don’t wan to see you looking so sad either. So here, happy?”

“Well, I’m not sure it can be counted as a sin. Not when you did it out of compassion… for me.”

The realization dawned on Šime and he was overcome by a sudden shyness. Dejan showed so much kindness towards him, he just didn’t know how to handle it. He didn’t how to react either when the human gently took his hand in his until he would raise his head to look at him.

“Still, I’m helping a demon. I’m almost sure it’s something heaven must frown upon, no?”

Šime’s heartbeat went crazy and his cheeks heated up. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He should have control over this human, not the over way around! Also, he was a demon, a fearful creature, e didn’t believe in bullshit like love at first sight. So why was this stupid Dejan being so endearing, and kind to him, and… And…

“I can’t do it!”

“What?”

“This! Corrupting you, I mean! I can’t concentrate correctly on my job when you’re here, looking so good and being so gentle and acting like you’re goddamn perfect! I just can’t! That’s it I quit! Someone else can fulfill this mission in my place.”

Šime pushed his chair aside violently, and a few people looked his way, wondering how the object almost fell on its own. Luckily, they all went back to their own business quickly enough so Dejan could stand up and grip the demon’s wrist so he wouldn’t leave.

“So you’re saying that I’m not your job anymore?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I said. Happy now? I’m gonna leave you alone, just like you wanted and…”

Dejan grabbed him by the collar and shut him up with a kiss. It was gentle, no tongue involved, just a small peck on the corner of his mouth, but it left Šime speechless, him who was speaking of doing indescribable things to the human just a few minutes earlier.

The demon silently sat back next to Dejan, starting to fight the strange feeling blazing in his chest.

“What was that… I… I thought that… You didn’t want me…”

“I didn’t want this to be only about sex and accomplishing your mission. That’s not the same thing. But if you want to make this more than a meaningless one night stand, then I’m your man. I mean, we could do normal things, like watching TV, listening to reggaeton or eating domaćica together. No need to rush things.”

“Reggaeton, really?”

“Shut up, I won’t let a demon judge my musical tastes. So, what do you say?”

“I say that it doesn’t make any sense! I mean, I could still be faking this for all you know. Like, hello, I’m a demon. Supposed to be treacherous and all.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but you don’t seem subtle enough to do that.”

“Maybe that’s because I want you to think this way!”

Šime desperately tried to fake confidence, but deep down, he felt lost, because he realized that Dejan’s offer was actually tempting. He was pretty sure demons and humans weren’t supposed to date each other, but the urge to broke all those old, rotten rules was slowly growing stronger than his fears.

“Just let me love you. Is that too much to ask?”

“I’m a demon. I’m not supposed to be loved.”

This time, Šime voice cracked and he was glad when Dejan wrapped his arms around him, chasing his insecurities away.

“Don’t you dare say something like that ever again. I know you’re just afraid. Don’t deny it, I can see it in your eyes. I’m not asking for much, just give it a try. I won’t force you into anything, I promise.”

“I… Maybe I can do that.” Šime whispered.

“That’s settled, then. Now, let’s get out of here. People are starting to wonder why I’m hugging thin air.”

“Oh, that’s right. Should have remembered to cancel the invisibility spell. Sorry.” Šime laughed.

Despite all his doubts, when Dejan took his hand and helped him up, he already knew deep down that he was never going to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a lot for reading, I hope you liked the story ! Don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos ;)
> 
> You can also find my tumblr here: footballcursed


End file.
